


И за волка и по волку

by Squ



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squ/pseuds/Squ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Был оборотень в своем мире, а оказался в другом. Собственно, кто виноват и что теперь делать? Конечно, бороться до конца, ну и заодно любовь найти можно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. И обрушилось небо

Небо постепенно застилали грозовые тучи, они отливали грязной смесью фиолетового с серым, будто сами Боги выплеснули всю скопившуюся грязь, которая медленно расползалась по небосводу, подгоняемая порывами ветра. Где-то на горизонте виднелся, словно росчерк, вид чистого голубого неба без облаков, напоминая собой границу другого мира. 

Так близко и так далеко. 

Дарослав тем временем заканчивал свою работу в лесу, последний ствол липы поддался натиску его топора, и вот на земле уже лежала очередная заготовка для хлыста (очищенное от коры и сучьев дерево), а там уж и новые изделия для его лавки будут созданы. Любил творить Дарослав из древесины, чего уж таить. Ему нравился весь процесс изготовления: приходить в лес с утра, когда роса еще не успела высохнуть, а живность бродит полусонная, не таясь от него, когда можно насладиться лишь звуками природы, а они ласкали слух не хуже дивной мелодии, что рождалась из-под рук мастеров, когда можно спокойно выбрать дерево и вдохнуть запах свежести. А может, сказывалось, что он был оборотнем? Сущность волчья была неотделима от них самих, не знал он каково - это жить и не быть тем, кто ты есть. Вот люди были простыми что ль, но он мало о них что знал. Точно в них зверя не было, внутри пусты они были. Говаривали, что они давно покинули их земли и живут на другом материке. Проверять уже никто не спешил, как-то послали кораблей пару туда, так они и не вернулись. Шторм ли или люди забрали жизни оборотней - никто не знал, но и знавать не хотел. Вроде, не поделили что-то в прошлом они, может слишком разные были, но Дарослав считал, что это все и к лучшему. Они живут здесь, а люди живут там, никто никого не трогает и все спокойны. 

К деревьям он относился уважительно, признавал мудрость тех, кто стояли задолго до его рождения, а многие еще и простоят после века. Ему нравилось, что он работает с чем-то сильным и могущественным. Запах свежей древесины дарил успокоение, как в детстве, когда мама готовила облепиховый чай, и они сидели вместе у камина, а ее голос успокаивал и ведал о временах сказочных и невероятных. Он старался всегда создать нечто прекрасное и для дела полезное, а как иначе? Дарослав забирал, но и отдавал. Он всегда высаживал новые, еще молодые, деревья заместо тех, что срубил. 

Крепко привязав стволы к своей простенькой телеге, он погнал кобылу к местечку. Местечко их называлось просто – Израиль (ударение на вторую «и»), что означало разменную монету в прошлом, отражая суть их жизни и быта в настоящем. В местечке жили торговцы, плотники, стеклодувы, кузнецы, фермеры и прочие творцы всякого для народа. Дома их находились недалеко от лавок, а некоторые прям сверху строили жилые комнаты, в общем, кому как удобнее было. Недалеко от их местечка находились два больших городища, которые и были основными покупателями, а уж дальше простирались небольшие хутора и другие местечки с городищами. Бывало, что и издали приезжали купить что-то, но то было редким, а покупали что-то уникальное и невообразимое. Было у Дарослава пару таких заказов из одного городища под названием Рур, что находился на юге от них, где жил богатей знатный, имени он его так и не запомнил, не интересны ему были титулы всякие, не за это надо судить оборотня, а за характер и ум. Но пришлось быть учтивым, коль торговцем являешься. Мебель он тогда великолепную сделал, чего таить, резьба была тонкой и детальной, а запах дуба сохранился на долгие годы, благодаря пропитке местного мастерка с травами. Правда, пришлось потом камнями драгоценными узор выкладывать, что, по мнению самого Дарослава, было просто верхом безвкусицы, зачем все эти блестки, хотя, может быть, он чего-то и не понимал. Вкусы разные у всех. 

Лавка его была небольшой, но очень уютной, он сам выстроил ее, отделал резными наличниками, а позже дошла очередь и до крыльца с дверью, которые стали считать в Израиле настоящей достопримечательностью. Жил он на втором этаже, в маленькой комнатушке, туда помещалось всего ничего, но Дарослав был доволен, зачем много места ему одному? Там рядышком с комнаткой примостилась умывальня, а кухня с мастерской находились на первом этаже. Вот мастерская была гораздо свободнее и обставлена знатнее, для него это место было важнее всего на свете, в ней он жил, в ней он творил. 

Подъехав к своему жилищу, он отвел кобылу в стойло, а сам занялся разгрузкой древесины в сарай. Небо за то время лишь сильнее потемнело и теперь уже отдавало чернотой, иногда вспыхивали то там, то тут молнии, а оборотней оглушали раскаты грома, которые, словно дикий зверь, рычали на всех в округе в попытке спугнуть. Но оборотней просто так не напугать, даже небеса на это не способны. 

Закончив с тяжелой работой, Дарослав смог спокойно вздохнуть, дело было сделано и можно было идти в лавку, там подняться в умывальню и расслабиться чутка в теплой горячей воде. А на кухоньке его ждал пастуший пирог, что принесла ему румяная повариха с утра, да и медовухи немного оставалось, вроде. 

Что может быть лучше? 

Он прошел в лавку, любовно и с улыбкой оглядел свои инструменты, проведя по ним рукой, и прошел на лесенку, что вела на второй этаж, собрав все необходимое и набрав в купальню парной водицы, залез в нее полностью, расслабляясь. За окном послышался резкий шум воды, будто небосвод рухнул на землю, и начался настоящий ливень, но Дарослава это не волновало, жизнь его была прекрасна, и ничто не могло ее испортить. 

Отмокнув в горячей воде и поужинав стряпней, он прошел за свое рабочее место доделывать шкатулку, на которой ему надо было еще успеть вырезать узоры. Пока Дарослав вдумчиво выбирал, какой мотив насечек подобрать к этому изделию, со стороны двери раздался стук. Из-за ливня нюх его был сбит, да и дерево отвлекало, но он чутьем почуял, что то свои пришли. 

«Ох, несет всех в этот ливень шляться по улицам, нет бы дома отсидеться» - подумалось было Дарославу. 

Дверь он открыл быстро, чтоб не заставлять мерзнуть, да мокнуть кого. На пороге оказались Нерев и Чад. Те, еле помещались на порожке, то и дело, задевая друг друга плечами. Оба были высокими и мощными, так от них и веяло силой, но на деле, ребятки эти были безобидны, как щенята. Те, в свою очередь, задорно улыбались, ну вот, ей Богу, дети малые. 

\- Здорова, Дарослав. А мы вот в гости пришли, несколько дней не виделись уже, соскучились, – пробасил Нерев, что был немного старше его и Чада. Глаза его черные, как смоль, поблескивали от света огней, или это все его внутренний задор? Нос с горбинкой пытался унюхать любимую им медовуху. Э, нет, друг, нет ее уже. Губы были тонкие и растянуты улыбкой, что невероятно преображала весь внешний вид Нерева. Ему уж скоро сорок стукнет, а так и не скажешь. Видимо, правы те, кто говорит, что счастье людей бережет и возраст убирает, стирая его. 

\- Да-да, ты, поди, про нас уже и забыл даже. – Протараторил следом Чад, который был чуть меньше Нерева, но видом своим внушал мощь. Возрастом он был одногодкой с Дарославом, а ему уже было тридцать четыре года. Не старик, конечно, но и мальчишкой не назвать. У Чада глаза были светлые, зеленые, но не яркие, а болотистые. А волосы красным отливали, будто кровью их отметили. В детстве дразнили его знатно, особенно, шпана всякая, но отбиваться он научился. Так и повелось с тех пор, что Чад свои проблемы любил решать не словом, а делом и кулаком. Любил он драки, славные бои, об этом напоминал всегда шрам, что рассекал его щеку. Никто не знал в местечке, откуда и как он его получил, но как-то вернулся Чад из городища, а вся щека в крови и узнай тут, что и как, он-то молчал, как рыба. Если б не шрам, то все б бабы были его, внешность-то не дурная, черты лица ладные были, а губы пухлые. Хотя, чего душой кривить, за ним и так многие носились…. А кто-то от него. Тут уж как дело пойдет. 

\- Я делом занят был, чем и вам советую заняться, - он пропустил друзей в лавку, - а вы ничего лучше не нашли, чем притопать в ливень? 

\- Ну так, дома скучно отсиживаться одному, чем еще себя занять, да и Нереву нужна посуда. – Нерев согласно кивнул, рассматривая посуду разную, - Представляешь, он свою тарелку сжег, это ж надо было ему прям у костра оставить, во дает, правда? 

\- Ты тут не базарь много, пока уши не оторвал, а то больно умный стал, Чад. Авось, книжки скоро читать начнешь? – Подколол друга Нерев. Может со стороны это и показалось бы оскорблением, но так вот у них завелось еще с юношества, притерлись уже. 

\- Подраться хочешь? – Осклабился Чад, который прекрасно знал, как все реагируют на эти слова. Головная ж боль, да и только, драться с ним одна морока, легче сразу в пруд идти топиться. 

\- Эй, никаких драк в моей лавке, а то я вам устрою сладкую жизнь. – Строго проговорил Дарослав. Он знал, что драться, конечно, никто не будет, но откуда ж знать, кому какая вожжа под хвост залезет? – Нерев, тебе советую брать миску из дуба и в следующий раз быть осторожнее. Да и не топчите мне здесь, весь пол залили. Идите к камину, я вам хоть плед принесу, да чая. Уж прости Нерев, - заметив тоскливый его взгляд, продолжил он, - Но Медовухи нет, я последнюю пинту прикончил за ужином. 

Устроив друзей, он сидел вместе с ними у камина, попивая свежий и горячий чай с морошкой. Говорили о том, о сем. Вечер протекал вполне приятно, хоть и надеялся Дарослав на другое. Но друзья это хорошо, особенно такие, какие у него есть. Всем бы таких. Они вместе и через огонь и воду прошли, дурость малых лет вместе пережили, вместе бегали по лесу, когда волчье брало вверх и хотелось пробежаться по траве и, зарывшись лицом в мох, поваляться на земле вдали от суеты, а потом выть, что есть сил, разговаривая с самой природой. Да и драки с разбойниками бывали, всякое в общем, но вместе всегда. Никогда они от него не уходили, хоть и отвернулись многие после тех событий. Во рту образовалась горечь, да и пропала. Нет, думать о плохом не следует. 

\- Вот Чилика, поговаривают, нашла себе девицу какую-то из городища Тугор. Но кто она, непонятно. Все пытались узнать, да толку-то. – Рассказывал Чад, блаженно прихлебывая чаек, - непонятно, правда, с чего это она именно бабу себе выбрала, хоть и сильная волчица, но все ж.  
Чилика была одна из тех, кто в кузнеце работал, но, правда, помощником. Не было у нее лавки своей, приехала она из Рура, еще в подростковом возрасте, да так и осталась тут жить, занявшись делом. Никто и никогда не говорил ей, что не женское дело это. Да и женщины у них были не слабее мужчин, если надо, то быстро уши натянут куда надо. Чилика была недурна собой, да вот только мужчины, как оказалось позже, ее совсем не интересуют. Сколько мужских разбитых сердец она оставила из-за этого, и не сосчитаешь сразу. 

\- А тебя все интересует, я смотрю. Не влюблен ли ты в нее, случаем? – Пробормотал Нерев, задумчиво глядя на камин. 

\- Шутишь? У меня дам хватает, да и не только дам, если уж на то пошло, - задорно подвигал бровями Чад, - Просто интерес, ничего ж плохого в этом. Она столько одна была и от всех нос воротила, а тут такая новость! Тебе бы, Дарослав, тоже не помешало найти себе кого, хоть расслабиться. А то ты тут сам скоро деревом станешь. На охоту больше с нами не ходишь, хоть и охотником был недурным. Может хватит себя закапывать? Ты всего лишь…. – продолжить ему не дал Нерев, прикрикнув, что хватит мучить его уже, а то он сам, как баба кудахчет. 

\- Но все-таки в чем-то он прав, - весомо заявил Нерев, заткнув уже Чада, который, что не удивительно, стал воинственно склонять друга к драке, дабы ответить за свои слова, да и вообще, чего б не подраться. – Тебе нужно найти кого-нибудь, не дело это быть одному. Поверь, когда я возвращаюсь домой к семье, то сердце стучит громче, а душа сияет. Да и к тому же не здорово жить оборотню в одиночестве. Со стаей ты себя полнее ощущаешь, будто дышится легче. 

\- Нерев…. Черт, парни! Вы же знаете, что мне в жизни отношений не видать. Куда мне? Я не такой, как вы. Да и как другие тоже, – Дарослав горько усмехнулся, - Ну судьба такая, не грызть же теперь самого себя. 

\- Это не судьба у тебя такая, это ты просто хочешь закрыться от всех. Плюй на всех, кто косо смотрит, они тебе никто. О себе лучше подумай, – Нерев старался убедить друга, как мог. Но он же такой упертый, чтоб его! Не волк, а баран. 

Дарослав понимал, о чем они говорят, но как он мог поступить иначе? Он привык быть один и привык, что его избегает и стар, и млад. Ну не мог он! Ему хотелось тепла тела, кому не хотелось бы? И чтоб обсудить с кем-то, и чтоб разделить счастье и горести. Да и охоту он любил, лучше всех был, прав был Чад. Да давненько это было. Но деревья заменили ему близких, они не осуждали и не боялись его, всегда поддерживали и выслушивали. А общения живого хватало и с друзьями. Ну так, по крайней мере, Дарослав себя убеждал всякий раз, вроде, работало. Он привстал, чтоб размяться чутка, да и подбросить еще дров заодно. 

\- Да и на себя посмотри, ты прелесть же! Волосы рыжие и курчавые, как огонек прям или медь. И лицо все в веснушках, будто тебя солнце расцеловало в детстве, где у кого ты еще такое найдешь? А глаза твои, глаза, один желтый, а другой алый. Ты настоящий волк! Да и с ростом высок, а уж фигурка какая. Зуб даю, если б не дружба, я б с радостью пробежался с тобою до сеновала, - Весело проговорил Чад. Все дружно рассмеялись, а Нерев пожурил его, что он тот еще дуралей. У Дарослава поднялось настроение, и он благодарно сжал плечо другу, чтоб тот понимал – его поддержка много значит. 

Просидели они так еще немного: Нереву надо было идти к семье домой, а Чад решил умыкнуть в трактир, видите ли, ему домой неохота, а Дарослава мучить он более не желает, пусть он себе спокойно мастерит, а то потом доконает. Кто кого еще доконает, вот это вопрос. 

Настроение у Дарослава было хорошим, приходу друзей, хоть и нежданному, он был рад. Они всегда умели слова подобрать, да настроение улучшить. А что еще надо такому, как он? Прошел умыться и глянул на себя в зеркальце небольшое. Прав был Чад, когда о нем рассказывал. Волосы у него кучерявились и, наверное, если отрастить их длиннее, то будут локоны настоящие. Дарослав фыркнул – на зависть всем девчонкам, что еще сказать. Да и цвет их был необычный. Рыжий…. Не было рыжих оборотней на их землях давно очень, легенды только ходили, да и то, канули уже в Лету. А он еще и конопатый. Как там сказал Чад: будто солнце поцеловало? Да уж, солнце, оказало услугу. А кто кожу сделал его такой бледной? И ведь не загоришь – не получалось. Все оборотни были загорелыми, не была среди них популярна белизна: кто-то шушукался, что такими белокожими люди были. Может, у него кто-то затесался в дальние родственники, а ему по везенью магическому все передалось? Родичи его были шатены, как в прочем, и множество других оборотней. Нерев был шатеном, например. А вот он и Чад были диковинкой, может от того и сдружились так, кто уж знает. А глаза, вот уж еще проблема. Дарослав глянул себе прямо в них, и губы его поджались. Они напоминали ему о том, каков он на самом деле. Не волос боялось большинство, а глаз. Ну, не то чтоб боялись, но сторонились точно. Если бы не его навыки, то не знал бы он как жить вовсе в этом мире. Да и не сдался бы тогда никому точно. 

Гроза все не унималась, ветер гнал мусор, деревья гнулись под мощным ураганом, признавая главенство стихии, а ливень уже затопил улицу, вот уж точно теперь долго не проедешь по ним, лужи огромные будут. Он надеялся, что друзья добрались целыми, насколько можно остаться целыми при таком буйстве. 

Работать ему уже не хотелось, усталость брала свое, перед глазами, то и дело вставал вид мягкой перины, которая манила всем своим видом, предлагая блаженства всего мира. Камин пришлось потушить, абы чего не стряслось за время сна. Конечно, промерзнет за ночь, но чего поделать, не хиляк – переживет. Так и лег спать он, а во снах ему снились меры прекрасные и топот копыт зверя мощного, сильного и грациозного. Там веяло теплом, и запах травы, от которого во рту слюна набегала, да и много солнца игривого. 

Проснулся он резко и внезапно, будто дернули его за невидимую веревку, что держала его душу. Он сам не понял, что стряслось такого, не бывало таких кошмаров у него никогда, да и не снилось ему ничего ужасного, так почему? 

Что-то внутри, а то был зверь, подсказывало ему выглянуть в окно. Он чутью доверился и стал вглядываться в очертания через ливень. Судя по цвету неба, несмотря на все тучи, дело шло к рассвету, на улице никого еще не было, хотя Дарослав был уверен, что много кто уже проснулся, дела требовали к себе внимания с самой зари. Все же он углядел, что его так беспокоило. Кобыла! Она застряла на улице в луже. Видимо, за ночь, грязь стала вязкой, из нее было выбраться проблематично, даже такому сильному животному. Не мог он бросить своего товарища по работе, сколько раз она возила его? Да и животное было жаль, сострадание есть, чтоб его неладно. 

Снарядившись всем необходимым, он выбежал на улице и побежал прямиков к кобыле. Хотя бегом назвать подобное трудно было, ноги его, то и дело застревали в грязи, она налипала и двигаться было все труднее. Вот чего ее понесло туда? Всегда ж была на месте, особенно в такую погоду. Ветер продолжал бушевать, затрудняя путь, но Дарослав был не из слабаков. Он справится со всем! 

До кобылы он все-таки добрался, что принесло ему немного радости, какая никакая, а уже победа. Но та не далась, она стала яростно брыкаться, удивив, тем самым, его до глубины души. Никогда он не видел такой свою кобылу, та всегда была мирной и спокойной. Даже, если что-то случалось. Может, она уже здесь давно. Он, как мог, успокаивал ее, обещая море сахара и яблок, но та упорно продолжала не поддаваться. Под мешаниной из грязи и копыт, ему то и дело чудился какой-то мираж, будто зеркало кинули к ногам, прям диво дивное. Он на то внимание не обращал, а, как оказалось, зря. 

Когда он зацепился веревкой за кобылу и было попытался ее тащить, то почувствовал, что ноги его уходят под землю, да и кобыла стала вместе с ними проваливаться. В шоке он посмотрел вниз и чуть не вскрикнул, там было его напуганное отражение, средь жижы. Он даже звука издать не успел, как исчез, а следом за ним и кобыла пропала. 

Вот так и провалился под землю Дарослав, в самом наипрямейшем смысле.

Никто не видывал его более, да и не знал, что случилось, лишь мальчонка, что по указке отца побрел к соседу за лекарством одним, видел все собственными глазами. Но кому он мог рассказать, да и кто поверил бы ему? 

А гроза тем временем стала уходить, местечко стало оживляться.


	2. И вам повезет встретить кого-то

Дарослав ощущал себя крайне странно, невиданно. Его плотно обволакивал сгусток какой-то жижи опознать которую он не мог, как бы не старался. Она была густой, вязкой и не давала сделать ему лишних движений, несмотря на его силы. Он бы хотел крикнуть хоть что-нибудь, услышать ответ или хоть свой голос, но рот был плотно запечатан - не слушался его совсем. В глазах сплошная тьма тьмущая, его даже пот холодный прошиб от мыслей гнетущих - открыты глаза али нет? Волчье внутри упорно молчало, никаких чувств не выдавало и никак в этой ситуации не помогало. Призадумался Дарослав о том, что его ожидает (ведь ожидает? Не застрял же он здесь на век или даже вечность?) и уныло стало, грудь сдавило. Если он куда-то провалился, то искать его не станут. Нерев и Чад, конечно, потом все разведают и разнюхают, но когда этому бывать? Да и не найдут они его, он нутром это чуял. А жителям он сто раз сдался. Вздохнут себе скромно и успокоятся, что волнений их время окончено. Может он даже и не выберется. Страшная, словно бес в огне, мысль зародилась в его сознании: а что если он уже умер? Кто знает какая жизнь после смерти? И вечно ему быть запечатанным в этой тьме. Как больно сердце сжалось от таких коварных и ядовитых мыслей. 

Как же его угораздило угодить в такое положение? Нечего было животину спасать, но и бросить он не мог. Откуда знал, что так выйдет?

Чувства стали притупляться, его мерно качало в темном пространстве и сознание освобождалось от лишнего груза никому не нужных мысли. Ощущение спокойствия окутало его. Дарослав уже хотел вздохнуть свободно и снять тяжелые оковы с души и сердца, получить покаяние за всю свою такую недолгую жизнь, ведь он так легко сдался, но нет - ничто не дается просто так. Он ощутил сначала легкую вибрацию, а следом жижа стала сокращаться, сжиматься и буквально выталкивать Дарослава. Тут он и ощутил все сполна - боль была такой, будто его избивают аки шпана мелкая в детстве, но крика издать все равно он не мог. Следом за этим стал он понимать, что жижа отступает куда-то, тело обретает долгожданную свободу, но с тем ему становится прохладно, чувствует морозец, который обдувает и обласкивает. 

Еще мгновение паники и вот он уже чувствует своей пятой точкой твердую опору, а тело его уже ничто не держит. Осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть кого-то (может себя?), он приоткрыл сначала один глаз, а следом распахнул оба. Стоило отметить, что Дарослав парень не из пугливых. Жизнь научила не бояться, хоть происшествие это и встряхнуло его, заставив испытать эмоции позабытые. Он привык в местечке, что боятся таки его, а не наоборот. Жил себе спокойно, в общем. А тут уже второй раз ему страхом в морду тычет. Конечно, от увиденного глаза его на лоб так и ползли, а сам он позорно вскрикнул. Ну что за дела? Волк или где? Но человек (можно назвать то существо так?) был наполовину совсем простым человеком, странным с темной кожей - темнее, чем у его народа, но человеком. А почему наполовину? Так дальше была лошадиная туша, будто шею и голову вырвали у лошадки, да и прицапали мужика до пояса. Мужик, к слову, никакой агрессии не проявлял, а лишь насмешливо поглядывал, только блеск в глазах выдавал некую степень удивления. К слову, человеческая часть была довольно статной. Прямая спина, широкий разворот плеч, который так и норовился скрыть Дарославу обзор на местность вокруг, приковывая к себе взгляд. Правда, разглядеть он мало чего мог - рубаха льняная, болотистого цвета, скрывала тело от взгляда цепкого. Глаза темные, ему сначала показалось, что зрачка в них и нет, но отлив коры древесной, выветрил пугающий образ - темно-карие они были. Волосы короткие и чернющие, такой насыщенный цвет, что в пору диву даваться. Про лицо сказать особо нечего, обычным оно было. Нос прямой, да губы чуть пухлые, только шрам на правой щеке выделялся изюминкой. 

\- Ты речь мою понимаешь? - Проговил мужик. Голос у него был твердый, но тягучий, приятный такой. Слегка разнился с внешностью, Дарослав в своей голове совсем другое представлял. Никогда не подумается, что у такого вот чуда будет такая речь. Дарослав немного подзавис в своих думах, а мужик приподнял брови, выражая крайнюю степень удивления и недоумения. Его вся эта ситуация не столько пугала, а сколько забавляла. Он догадывался откуда чудак этот свалился, но увериться стоит наверняка. Мужик топнул копытом, Дарослав, к своему позору, подскочил на месте, видимо сказывалось все это приключение, и во все глаза вытаращился на существо перед ним. 

\- Я спрашиваю еще раз - речь мою понять можешь?Или ты глухой да на голову больной? - Дарослав уловил нотки насмешки в голосе и поджал губы от обиды. Эта кобыла проклятая еще насмехаться над ним будет! Ему этого только не хватало. 

\- Все я прекрасно понимаю. - буркнул Дарослав все еще чувствуя неуправляемую обиду и раздражение. Отчего казалось, что он снова какой-то юнец малый. Его не только хрен знает куда засосало, ему еще и чувства скрытые встрепехнуло. Почему только это произошло? - Одного понять не могу - где я? Где мой дом и вот ты, - Тут он тыкнул пальцем в мужика, - Что за чудо такое? 

\- Охохо, чудом меня еще никто не звал. Приятно знаешь ли. - Чудо, тьфу ты блин, мужик улыбнулся широко, показывая ряд белых и ровных зубов. Дарослав фыркнул, выражая крайнюю степень своего раздражения на это копытное. - Место в котором ты сейчас находишься рядом с деревушкой Харокс, а чуть погодя натолкнешься на родовое имение коммандира Харока. Конечно, - Тут мужик гаденько улыбнулся, - Это тебе не о чем не говорит. Но ты ж сам спросил. Я, собственно, не чудо, а кентавр. Имя мое Вилфред. Дом твой, если говорить честно, очень далеко, а конкретнее - я понятия не имею. Подобные тебе бывают редко, но между нами говоря, - Мужик, который теперь обрел имя Вилфред, перешел на шепот и заговорщически наклонился к Дарославу, - долго они не живут. Все понятно стало?

\- Это ты мне сейчас угрожать пытаешься? Я уже жизнью не раз пуганный. - Дарослав отряхнул землю с одежды и прилипшую траву. Мда, отстирывать долго придется. На него нагрянуло спокойствие. Если этот Вилфред до сих пор не затоптал его своими копытами, да не слопал за милую душу, то пока он в безопасности, наверное. Может этот монстр к себе заманивает или мозги пудрит. Ну, была не была, как говорится, ему не так много терять, почти нечего. - Я и прям ничего не понял из слов твоих. Только имя твое, да то, что мы рядом с местностью жилой. Ну и ты какой-то там кент... Или как там тебя? Мавр? 

\- Я кентавр, мой юный незнакомец! Гибрид человека и лошади. Живое воплощение силы и мощи на этих землях. Куда псу до таких сложных определений, верно?   
Дарослав ошеломленно посмотрел на Вилфреда. Откуда он знает, что в нем есть волк? Он пошутил так? Может видит или чувствует? Мысли в голове путались, он готов был дать хвост на отсечение, что слышал звуки шестеренок внутри. Значит, он на какой-то другой земле. Другой материк? Ну, по крайней мере, он больше не среди тьмы, это лучше, намного лучше. Этот кентавр сказал, что они рядом с какой-то деревней. Деревня? Что такое деревня? Городище или местечко? Это не так важно, но надо будет выяснить. Рядом какое-то имение важного командира. У них командиров не было, но были хранители и смотрители. Может, это тоже самое? Черт ногу сломит в этом всем! Но перед ним точно какой-то кентавр. Значит, он был прав, что это смесь человека и лошади. Он никогда прежде не сталкивался с упоминаниями о подобных существах. Его мир был прост - оборотни у которых звериные сущности и простые люди. И никаких тебе смесей и гибридов, тьфу. 

\- Эй, есть кто дома? - Сквозь ворох мыслей до Дарослава донесся голос Вилфреда, который подобрался к оборотню довольно близко и чуть ли не в ноздри глядел. - Ты еще с нами? 

\- Откуда ты знаешь, что я оборотень? - задумчиво произнес Дарослав все еще не обращая внимания на кентавра. На лице так и читался мыслительный процесс. 

\- А я и не знаю. Я вижу это, чувствую животинку разную. Тем более, как я уже сказал, ты не первый такой чудак свалившийся. Бывали всякие, но они и правда долго не жили. Такие как ты редкие гости, но вот людишки, как они себя называют, частенько бывали. Не любят их у нас очень сильно. 

\- Люди? Здесь и люди бывали, а почему не любят? И почему это оборотни долго не живут? 

Вилфред поморщился. Уж очень много вопросов задает этот парниша. Хотя какой парниша? Наверняка, у своих он уже взрослый мужчина, но не для него. Нужно оборотня этого куда-то девать. По-хорошему отправить в имение, пусть Харок разбирается, но Харок разбираться не будет. Чтоб этих альв! Жаль будет, если он сгинет просто так. Ему показался он забавным. Может себе этого оборотня оставить? Вот уж у него мысли от одиночества начались экие. Ну решение терпит. Надо его пока к себе привести и накормить, да на вопросы ответить. Разве ж ему жалко? Нет, тем более он уже заскучал без бесед, альвам всегда его понять трудно, да и вообще кентавров. Заодно неплохо узнать побольше о песике славном.

\- Не живут долго все, можешь не переживать. Тебе стоит больше узнать о месте этом, все равно никуда не вернешься пока. Да и поесть, ну.... - Вилфред оглядел помятую и грязную одежду, - И почистить тебя от мусора тоже неплохо. Надеюсь, ты идти в состоянии - тащить не буду. 

Видимо, оборотень находился в еще не совсем адекватном состоянии раз согласился идти неведомо куда. Но разве выбор был? Так он хоть не умрет раньше времени. Других он из этой местности не знал, а идти к ним на знакомство было глупой затеей - черт поймет их реакцию. 

Жилище кентавра находился довольно близко, а значит он случайно на Дарослава наткнулся. Место вокруг было совсем непримечательным, ну вот ничего удивительного. Даже обидно немного стало, он то ожидал чудес каких. Деревья вокруг, да полянки. Зверье где-то рыскает за бугром, птицы шуршат в ветвях и тихонько напевают свои трели. Небо спокойное, затянутое медленно плывущими облаками, никаких следов бури, которая пронеслась над его местечком.

Дом у кентавра был совсем скучным, можно сказать унылым. Оборотень привык к своему украшенному и уютному жилью, которое пропахло древесиной и излучало свет, а тут - халупа, ну как не гляди. Серые, немного потрескавшиеся, стены, будто из грязи какой или глины. Где-то мох виднелся, видать от сырости нарос. Крыша покрыта жухлой соломой или она полностью сделана из нее? Сразу перед глазами встал ливень, который пробьет подобное укрытие и зальет весь дом. Простенькая деревянная дверь из самой дешевой древесины (он уж мог оценить качество) и несколько окон, хоть со стеклами, а то Дарослав бы уже ничему не удивился. Никаких тебе резных вставок или хоть какой яркости. От тоски так и повыть тянет. Неужели этот кентавр бедняк или это у них так принято жить? Дарослав не был привередлив, его чужая жизнь и жилье не волновали, ведь сам бывал и в худших местах, но в груди болезненно ныло от подобной картины.

\- Что? Не нравится мое скромное жилище? - Читать мысли умеет или на лице все написано, Дарослав еще не разобрался, но пока зарекся размышлять более осторожно. - Так мне хоромы царственные тут не надобны, главное - сухо и тепло. Я никогда пестрость не любил, да и смысла в излишках не видел.

В домике обстановка не сильно отличалась - стены, как и снаружи полностью серые, только выглядят более ново и на пару тонов светлее, мебель простенькая и только самая необходимая (видимо, делалась в попыхах, кое-где опасно торчали гвозди), большое деревянное ложе, которое судя по всему было и кроватью и креслом. Широкий стол, где уместилась вся кухонная утварь, вместе с листами бумаги,конвертами и другой мелочью. Видимо, кентавр использовал этот стол для всего. В углу пылился одинокий стул, покрытый светлым узорами паутины. А завершал картину камин в углу. Правда, он заметил рядом со стулом дверцу небольшую, может там бадья для купания стояла или вещи какие хранились? Скромно все, никаких даже картин или вазочек лишних. Так обыкновенно и так печально. 

Дарослава эта картина угнетала. Возможно, потому что он одиночество на деле не любил, его одиночество было вынужденным и болезненным. Не выбирал он себе такой судьбы, за него все решили давно. Он всячески старался создать вокруг тепло, свет и ощущение комфорта, которое было рядом с домашними. Создавал иллюзию и пытался верить ей. 

Видимо, хозяина одиночество никак не смущало. Он, будто, напоказ выставлял его, тыча в нос каждому входящему убранство этой хижины. Мол, долго не задерживайся, мне и одному прекрасно живется. Дарослав даже позавидовал такому отношению, ну если он чего не спутал и все правильно понял. Понимал он пока мало.

\- Уныло. - вырвалось у него.Черт бы побрал его задумчивость! Как ляпнет порой.

\- Ну простите, что не подготовили шелков да ковров ярких. Я знаешь ли гостей сюда крайне редко вожу. Цацки яркие только и нужны, чтоб глаз женский услаждать. Неужели я где ошибся и ты не парень вовсе? - ехидство так и сочилось из уст этого треклятого коня, ошибочка, кентавра. Задел его чтоль? Он не хотел, просто его мутить начинало. Сам не понимал своих чувств и эмоций, но внутри отчетливо давило - грудную клетку, словно сжимают, а к горлу подступает болезненный ком. Жить в таком состоянии можно, но его немного разрывают эти чуждые сейчас эмоции. Вовсе они не к месту в данной ситуации и по отношению к этому жилью. Черт, Дарославу вовсе не хотелось обижать Вилфреда. Он же даже не знаком с обычаями местными, может у них такое сплошь и рядом. Все в строгости, да в скромности. 

\- Я ничего против не имею. Прости, для меня непривычно. У нас другие жилища строят. 

\- Да мне плевать. - ровным тоном проговорил Вилфред. Так стремительно сменялись его эмоции, что Дарославу было каплю неуютно. Ему было тяжело общаться с подобными существами, он искал личностей попроще. Слишком он расслабился с чужаком, нельзя так делать. Нужно всегда держать себя наготове, а он тут чуть ли уши не развесил. - Здесь мало места для двоих, но я ж тебя к себе не жить приглашаю. Ты тут не вздыхай мне, это временные меры по моей доброте и из чистых побуждений, так сказать. А спать будешь ты на чердаке, не обессудь. - Кентавр подошел к правому углу комнатушки и потянул за веревку в углу. Дарослав ее даже не заметил сразу. Может быть от того, что она была тоже серой? У него скоро глаз дергаться начнет от этого цвета. Дверца на чердак и отворилась, если говорить правильнее - распахнулась. Ну и пылюка поднялась жуткая - туман отдыхает, а Дарослав, имевший чувствительный нос, расчихался на радость и потеху Вилфреда.   
Разоржался, нашелся тут конь.

Жуть какая, неужто никто раньше ее не отворял? Хотя, если учесть, что кентавр туда никак не заберется, то эта догадка имеет место быть.

\- Да, пыли вышло многовато, но чего уж поделать. Как ты можешь догадаться, я летать не умею, а посему забраться сюда не смог бы. Этот дом не я строил и он не под меня приспособлен. Мне чердак был не к чему, но гляди - пригодился. И спрятать можно и гостя принять, так сказать. - Вилфред коварно хихикнул опять доводя Дарослава своим поведением. - Водица у меня в ведре стоит, вон в том углу, бери да побыстрее. Грязь рванную с себя снимай, а я тебе одежку дам. Ты уж прости, но у меня только рубахи при себе. - Лицо кентавра перекосило от весьма ехидного оскала. - Купайся, бери бери буханку хлеба со стола и будешь слушать. Заодно, меня сказками порадуешь о своей мохнатой жизни. 

Видимо, это была какая-то проверка от Высших сил, иначе как объяснить то пекло, в котором он оказался? Лишь бы нервы не сдали, да делов не натворить каких пока он в этой местности загадочной. Дарослав вздохнул, расслабляясь и пошел делами заниматься, прислушиваясь к советам хозяина. 

Вилфред этот был прав - ему надо многое узнать, но немногое рассказать.


End file.
